headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil: Retribution
| running time = 96 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $65,000,000 IMDB; Resident Evil: Retribution (2012); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $42,345,531 (US) Box Office Mojo; Resident Evil: Retribution $240,159,255 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010) | followed by = Resident Evil: The Final Chapter }} Resident Evil: Retribution is an American feature film blending elements of the horror genre with action and science fiction. It is the fifth installment in the Resident Evil live-action film series, which is based on the popular video game franchise by Capcom. The movie was written and directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. The film was produced by Constantin Film International, Davis-Films and Impact Pictures and released through Screen Gems - a subsidiary of Sony Pictures Entertainment. The movie premiered in the United States in 3-D and IMAX 3-D on September 14th, 2012. Resident Evil: Retribution combines characters and settings from previous films, as well as many familiar elements from the video game series. Actress Milla Jovovich reprises the role of Alice with Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine, Michelle Rodriguez as the formerly-deceased Rain Ocampo (whaaaaat?), as well as Aryana Engineer as Becky, Binbing Li as Ada Wong, Boris Kodjoe as Luther West, Johann Urb as Leon S. Kennedy and Kevin Durand as Barry Burton. Cast Main cast Co-Stars Uncredited cast Archival footage Notes & Trivia * Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) redirects to this page. * Production on Resident Evil: Retribution began on October 10th, 2011. Principal filming concluded on December 23rd, 2011. The film had a fifty-five day photo-shoot. * The movie was filmed at Cinespace Film Studios in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Location shoots also include scenes filmed in Moscow, Russia and Times Square in Manhattan, New York City, New York. IMDB; Resident Evil: Retribution (2012); Filming locations. * Taglines for this film include "Evil goes global" and "The ultimate battle begins". * At its widest release, Resident Evil: Retribution was screened in 3,016 theaters. * Resident Evil: Retribution closed out of theaters on November 11th, 2012. It was in release for a total of 8.4 weeks (59 days). * Resident Evil: Retribution was released on DVD in Region 1 format (with Ultraviolet copy) by Sony Pictures Entertainment on December 21st, 2012. Amazon.com; Resident Evil: Retribution (2012); DVD. The film is also included on the Resident Evil Collection Blu-ray boxset, which was also released on December 21st. Amazon.com; Resident Evil Collection; Blu-ray * The movie has a 31% "Rotten" rating on the movie review aggregate web site Rotten Tomatoes. However, it maintains a 52% audience score amongst viewers who liked it. Rotten Tomatoes; Resident Evil: Retribution (2012); Overview. * Resident Evil: Retribution has a score of 39 on the movie review aggregate web site Metacritic, with a user score of 4.9 based on 348 ratings. Metacritic.com; Resident Evil: Retribution (2012); Overview. * This film includes flashback scenes from the first Resident Evil, with many of the original cast members appearing in archival footage. * Actor Kevin Shand is credited as Kevin Shad in this film. He plays one of the Axe Men. * Actor Raymond Olubawale is credited as Ray Olubawale in this film. He plays one of the Axe Men. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * Resident Evil: Retribution at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Constantin Film Produktion Category:Davis-Films Category:Impact Pictures Category:Screen Gems Category:2012 films Category:5th installments Category:Horror Film List